The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: The Originals Kids are in the game, but no one expected them to react like this. How will the kids deal with their parents, how far will their parents go to stop them from fighting? Find out, M to be safe. Better than Summery, promise
1. We Are

A/n: So this is my new story and it's not your normal PR so hopefully you'll like it. This is just a little preface and stuff. DON'T OWN! ENJOY!

Kelly Ann Oliver is the twin of Tommy Oliver and once the Green powers were "destroyed" aka purified the coin showed up on Kelly's desk overnight. She showed it to Tommy, thinking it was a gift from him, said twin brother freaked out and took her to the power chamber where she became The Green Dragon Ranger, then The Green Dragon Ninja Ranger, The Black Zeo Ranger, The Black Turbo Ranger, The Green Space Ranger and even the Green Dino Thunder Ranger

Also the original 13 rangers, (MMPR through Turbo 1) were adopted by Zordon and Dimitria, making them the royal heirs of Eltar.

* * *

"_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)"_

"_What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many and we've never been so alone."_

_You keep watching from your picket fence._

_You keep talking but it makes no sense._

_  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are, we are, we are_

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why – Ana Johnson_

* * *

"I need to call a . Tonight." I told Kim as we sat on her porch. She knew that when I said family, I meant the 13 of us who were adopted by Zordon and Dimitria

"What's going on?" she asked me, her tone seemed worried

"I want to talk to you and Tommy about it first before presenting it to the others." I told her calmly

"Then let's go." She said getting up and heading inside, more than likely to get Tommy.

I sighed and got up to follow her unsure of how this was going to go. I walked over to the bag that I brought with me and pulled out a dark wooden box. I set it on the table in front of my brother and sister and then opened it.

"How do you guys feel about pink and white?" I asked them

"No" Tommy said almost immediately

I looked up at him in shock, I couldn't believe what I was hearing nor could I make sense of any kind of reason.

"I'm sorry I can't accept either." Kim said sadly putting her head down

"Why not?" I asked my voice blank

"We have lives now, children, jobs we can't just jump headlong into another fight." Tommy told her

"I really hope you think about this before tonight, the power only wants you in white Tom. Don't forget to put the word out Kim." I said before getting up, closing the box and turning to leave

"I'm sure Kat will take it." Kim said

"The devils practically at our doorstep, and if you two don't want it who will." I said never turning to look at them. I walked proudly out of the house to my car, then disappearing to my house.

* * *

Later That Night

The other twelve of Zordon's children showed up and we had dinner before moving into my living room. I took the box out of my safe and placed it down on the table. I opened the box and stepped to the side.

"Kim, Tommy I'll ask again, Pink and White?" I asked hopefully.

The white and pink coins flashed with the image of the Falcon and Crane. They both shook their head no, the white coin became blank and dull while the pink coin flashed with a Cat on it.

"Kitty Kat will you retake the pink mantle?" I asked hopefully

"I'm sorry Kell Bell. Jason and I have agreed things are different now." She told me dropping her head and beginning to cry while Jason just looked straight ahead. The pink coin went dull and then the red coin reacted, it originally wanted Jason, but with Kat's response it flashed from a Lion to an Ape.

"I have a kid to think about Kelly. I'm sorry." He said causing the red coin to go blank.

I wasn't sure what I felt, half of me was angry, half of me was sad. I didn't want to keep going but I knew I needed to. I turned to Justin and Billy deciding to eliminate by colors now.

"Justin, Billy?" I asked the blue, Black and Yellow coin reacted to my question. The blue held to insignias on it, a shark and a wolf. The black held a frog and an otter while the yellow held a bobcat and a bear. They looked at each other and then at their spouses and then shook their head no. The black and blue coins went blank and the yellow flashed with the final animal, a deer, Tanya's sprit.

"T please please, I'm begging you." I told her

She was about to open her mouth but Rocky put his hand on her arm and she shut her mouth and shook her head. My head began to hurt with emotion as the last coin went blank. I was angry, sad, disturbed all at once and all of the sudden.

"You have to understand Kelly this isn't our fight." Jason said standing

"What!" I asked in disbelief

"We have children to think about, jobs, lives, we can't do this again." Billy said

"Your children are the same age as we were. We were on our third fucking set of powers at their age so don't give me that it's you children. Most of you are your own bosses or your bosses know about being a ranger so their goes your other excuse." I spat at them anger and disgust taking over me

"This isn't our fight Kelly; it's not our responsibility anymore. It's time to let the power move on." Tommy told me the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Not our responsibility, not our fucking responsibility! How can you even say that, we have a duty not only to our planets but to the mother fucking universe?" I raged snapping

"It's time to let go Kelly. We can't play super hero forever. It's time to grow up we're not teenagers anymore." Adam said placing his hand on my shoulder

"Cowards!" I screamed grabbing Adam's hand and flipping him to the floor. The others stepped forward but by then my control snapped and I was covered with green energy, they knew better then to get too close.

"You can all stand by and watch from your safe white picket fences while I go out and fight. But when our people ask what happened I hope you lie well, and when I've died fighting and you cry and feel remorse at my funeral I pray to the power that the guilt eats at you until you two pass on and when you're faced with our mother and father and aunts and uncles I hope you have a damn good excuse." I yelled before teleporting them out of my house and to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I screamed and then fell to the ground and passed out.


	2. Interlude of a Dream

A/N; still don't own whatever you notice. This is an interlude into chap three. ENJOY!

I was on Phadoes, dressed as a Master Warrior, sitting in a meditative state at the temple ruins.

"We saw what troubles you so young Dragon." I heard my aunt say from behind me

I opened my eyes and saw my aunt Dulcea, my Uncle Ninjor, my Mother and my

Father standing in front of me

"What am I going to do? This evil could cause the final war. I can't do it on my own" I asked the sadness dripping off my voice

"I think it's time for our grandchildren to take up the power." My father said

"They'll never let that happen! They baby them, the only reason they've been trained in the Ninjetti is because I made sure of it." I said bitterly

"You said it yourself; you were on your third set of power by the children's age. Do they forget this?" Dulcea asked

"You saw it all. I don't understand any of it, but I can't put them through that. I can't make their parents hate them." I murmured

"Don't you think that is their choice to make." My father said sagely


	3. In A Child's Eyes

A/N; so as you should all know I don't own anything. Now the rangers are gonna get a bit; OC here, okay really OC, but please remember this is AU and this is supposed to be a different showing of them. Also note that the kids are juniors in high school, which is when they took on their Zeo not Turbo (sorry about that little typo)

Kim/Tommy - Sean

Trini/Billy- Sarah

Zack/Aisha- Jacob

Tanya /Rocky- Grant

Kat/Jason- Mac

Justin/Adam- Jeff

The Taylor house was quiet as I walked across Jacobs's room.

"Jake I need you to get up kiddo." I whispered gently shaking him

"Aunt Kelly it's 4 AM, what could you possibly need." He asked after sleepily checking the time

"For you to get up, get dressed, get Grant and then for you two to go to my house, it's important." I told him seriously

He nodded getting out of bed and beginning to get dressed as I teleported away. Tommy's house was next and of course the boards creaked as I walked down the hall into Sean's room. I walked to his bed, the door having been open and shook him awake. His eyes opened and I put a finger to my mouth telling him to be quite.

"Auntie what are you doing here?" he asked me his voice rough even when whispering

"I need you to get up and put on some cloths. Then go to Sarah's get her and then come to my house." I whispered

"What's going on?" he asked a bit frightened by my request and sense of emergency

"I'll explain in a bit." I told him before teleporting away

The last house was that of my brother's Adam and Justin. Jeff's room was on the bottom floor, as far away from his parents as possible. I opened the door to see Jeff awake doing his morning Kata; I walked over and began doing it with him.

"What are you doing up/" I asked

"You mean besides that fact that I get up this early before school every morning? I couldn't sleep last night, not since they came back from the meeting. I can tell something's wrong. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Get Mac and then come to my house, I'll explain there." I told him

He nodded and we both teleported away. I arrived back at my house seeing Sean and Sarah sitting at the kitchen table with eggo waffles. The other four teleported in a few minutes later.

"So what's going on?" Grant asked

"Your parents refused to take their powers back, said it wasn't their fight anymore, that it was time to let the power move on." I told them

"Seriously?" Sean asked in disbelief

"Sadly which is why I need to ask you to do something." I told them while walking over to the safe and pulling out the wooden box. I opened it and the coins flashed with new insignias.

"I need you to become the next generation of power rangers, with my help of course." I told them

"You can count on us." Grant said after a few minutes the others nodding behind him. I smiled and then looked at the box, picking up the white coin first. I walked to Sean and pressed it into his hand. I picked up the yellow and pink coins handing the pink to Mac and the yellow to Sarah. Red went to Grant, while black went to Jake. The blue coin was now Jeff's.

"I'm so proud of you six and I know you parents will be." I said smiling

"_Liar" a voice in my head snapped_

"So uhhh how do we work these things?" Jake asked looking down at his coin

"Follow me." I said

We walked down into the basement, I punched in a code the opened one of the walls, and then we walked down a long corridor to another door, where I again punched in the code. I led them into a replica of the power chamber. I walked over to the computers and typed in a few things that caused pedestals to rise from the ground.

"The first one has your morphers and communicators, Place the coin in the morpher and the power will tell you how to do the rest. The communicators were supposed to be a joke with your parents, but seeing as you guys aren't them I'll have to adjust them. The uniforms and weapons for the Annual Paintball game tomorrow night were again for your parents but I'll use a bit of magic and fix everything for you guys. I was keeping what's on the last pedestal for your 18th birthdays but I think it's a good time to give them to you now. On Eltar your royalty and I figured these circlets would be a good present." I told them smiling

"Where are we keeping these things when we don't need them?" Grant asked

"The weapons, circlets and uniforms can stay here. Bring your communicators upstairs so I can fix them, and put the morphers in your pocket dimensions, you remember how to access them right?" I asked

They nodded at me and I smirked. I picked up my morpher and communicator, placing the morpher in my pocket dimension then walking over to the computers, after seeing that the kids had followed my example I punched the codes to make the pedestals go down and then we walked back up to my house. I went to my room to grab the things I need while they sat down in the living room.

"We need to tell them." Sean said when I came back

"We will, tomorrow at dinner before the game. Call them, let them know you're going to stay here tonight." I said, turning my attention to the communicators. They got up and called their parents and then watched me fix the size of the communicators. I handed them out and then got up to go make breakfast. The kids teleported back to their houses to get ready for school. When they left I headed down to the power chamber and started work on fixing the uniforms and weapons.


	4. Run This Town

A/N; I DON'T OWN. Please give this a chance, I know I make them look bad but I promise you they're a reason for it and I promise it's working with the story. Please give it a chance. ENJOY!

The kids came back from school and I brought them downstairs to go over the different weapons and uniforms. I had fixed them so that they were the kid's sizes and that they had a different insignia on them. The uniforms themselves looked a lot like the Ninja Storm uniforms, the colored piping all over them. On the chest was the crest of the Royal house of Eltar, in the color of the uniform. The weapons that sat out were black that glistened with small stripes of color. A 9mm hand gun that was much like a police issue gun, a sniper rifle and an army issue rifle. Next to them sat next two small backups, with all different magazine cartridges. The last weapon that sat was a composite bow and arrows. They sat inspecting everything and began to talk strategy. They began to train with them while I prepared mentally for the night. I couldn't bear to tell them that their parents would not like the fact that they had become rangers, no my siblings would be furious and upset, call me manipulating and probably tell them to give back the coin, but I really didn't have the heart to tell the kids that. I looked at the clock and realized that we needed to get to my brothers house for dinner.

"This is how it's gonna go down. We're going to go ninja then go invisible. We'll morph after that and the invisibility will drop once we morph. Once you've morphed take off your helmet and just wait." I told them

"Okay. Is it time?" Sean asked

"Yeah, it's time." I said nodding

They nodded and stood in a line with me

"Ninjette the Dragon" I yelled

"The Phoenix" Sean yelled

"The Tiger" Sarah called

"The Hawk" Jacob yelled out

"The Monkey" Grant shouted

"The Snake" Jeff shouted with confidence

"The Fox" was Mac's yell

We went invisible and then teleported to Tommy's house where our whole family was getting ready for dinner. I smirked and changed my voice to sound like my brothers.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready!" the original 13 rangers responded

"It's Morphin time. Green Ranger Power" I yelled as soon as the I was morphed I became visible to our family

"White Ranger Power" Sean's voice yelled

"Yellow Ranger Power" yelled Sarah

"Red Ranger Power" Jacob called

"Blue Ranger Power" Jeff yelled out

"Pink Ranger Power" Mac yelled finishing off the group

We stood visible to the family with our helmets off.

"How could you?" Kat screamed

"They're just children Kelly!" Aisha shouted at me

"We wanted to do this mom!" Jacob told his mother trying to stop the yelling from his parents and cousins parents

"You bite your tongue young man." Zack yelled at his son

"Why Uncle Zack, this is what we wanted after we heard that you guys couldn't be bothered to take back your powers and help Aunt Kelly." Sean fired back

"I would never force them into something they didn't want. Plus we were on our third set of powers at their age." I yelled at my siblings

"I won't allow any of them to do this. It's unacceptable and you should be ashamed Kelly Ann. Son hand back your power coin and come over here, we're going to have a very serious talk with the six of you." Tommy said darkly

"No fucking way." Sean told him in response

"Do what your Uncle tells you Sarah." Trini told her daughter

"I'm sorry mom." Sarah said shaking her head

"Back to Action." I shouted quickly. If they tried something I had to make sure the kids would be protected

"If we have to we'll take them from them by force Kelly. Kids either willingly give them up or I swear we'll take them from you." Jason said his voice dangerous

"Kids get out of here now!" I shouted from behind my helmet, as soon as I noticed the columns of light I let my anger out, my morph dropped being replaced by my royal wear. I was bathed in dark green energy.

"I don't know who you people are. To threaten your children like that." I screamed

"It's for the best Kelly!" Adam shouted

"No Mr. President it's not, but now you are going to do what's best. You're going to call the school and let them know the kids are staying with me for a while."

"Give us one good reason why we should continue to let our kids be around you?" Kat asked

"Because I could always tell the police why I don't think your kids are safe with you, or go to the Galactic Council." I told them scathingly

"fine." Tommy snapped

"Trash all of you. Unbefitting of the titles and crowns you bare." I snapped before teleporting away

I landed in the Power Chamber where the kids were waiting for me.

"Get dressed and get ready for the game." I told them bringing the panels up, grabbing my uniform and weapons and disappearing off into the living quarters, the kids probably following me.

_Feel it comin' in the air__  
__Hear the screams from everywhere__  
__I'm addicted to the thrill__  
__It's a dangerous love affair__  
__Can't be scared when it goes down__  
__Got a problem, tell me now__  
__Only thing that's on my mind__  
__Is who's gonna run this town tonight...__  
__Is who's gonna run this town tonight...__  
__We gonna run this town_

"Auntie we both know." Jeff stared as we walked around the "battlefield" waiting for all of our opponents to finish up talking about the rules and other things we wouldn't pay attention to. For me and the kids this was war.

"Jeffery Arthur don't start now. We'll talk about it in the morning." I told him

We heard the pop of a gun signaling the start of the game. I looked at my nephew, set my feet and pushed myself into the air silently landing in a tree. He ninja streaked about another 100 yards and then did the same. We waited for the first set of people to arrive at our station. Most of the time teams broke off into groups of two or three, like we did. Shane Clark and Hunter Bradley were coming up on my right, and Nick Russell and Maddie Rocca were coming into the clearing from my upper left. I slide the sniper rifle into place and aimed right at Maddie's head. It hit my target straight on causing Nick to look around wildly and the two ninja storm reds to look at each other. Nick pulled his gun and shot at Hunter who didn't have time to move once he realized what was headed for him. I saw Jeff's arrow hit Nick in the back leaving Shane for me. I quickly fired a shot at his chest and the four looked at each other before the magic of the game teleported them to the house where the people who were out waited. We sat in those trees for most of the game picking off people who wanted to go alone, or who had lost the rest of their team. We got Sky Tate, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Cassie before heading to where our team was going to be

_We are__  
__Yeah I said it__  
__We are__  
__This is Roc Nation__  
__Pledge your allegiance__  
__Get y'all black tees on__  
__All black everything__  
__Black cards, black cars__  
__All black everything__  
__And our girls are blackbirds__  
__Ridin' with they dillingers__  
__I'd get more in depth__  
__If you boys really real enough__  
__This is la familia__  
__I'll explain later__  
__But for now let me get back to this paper__  
__I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryin' to get back__  
__I gave Doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks__  
__Yeah I'm talkin' five comma__  
__six zeros__  
__dot zero__  
__Here it go...__  
__Back to runnin' circles 'round niggas__  
__Now we squared up__  
__Hold up_

Sean looked over at Jacob and Mac and then signaled them to get into their places up in the trees. We heard a bunch of different sets of footsteps coming towards the clearing where we were stationed. None of the others knew that we were playing; Aunt Kelly gave us purple a color no team had so they would all get confused. We weren't following rules and if we got hit we wouldn't get sent back because none of us were registered in the system. We were using pure guerrilla warfare. I smirked as I saw who was starting into the clearing; my mom and dad were coming from the south. Cater; Dana and Ryan were coming in from the west, Rose and Tyzonn from the north and Wes, Jen and Eric from the east. They all walked right into it and fell into the sinkhole that we created. The three of us tossed the paint grenades that were on our belts and quietly jumped from the tree to the ground and then streaked to our second station.

_Life's a game but it's not fair__  
__I break the rules so I don't care__  
__So I keep doin' my own thing__  
__Walkin' tall against the rain__  
__Victory's within the mile__  
__Almost there, don't give up now__  
__Only thing that's on my mind__  
__Is who's gonna run this town tonight__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey__  
__(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey_

Our second station was up in the trees along a path that went into a few different routes. Sean's dad hadn't really taught them much because they all walked together and were easy to pick off. Sky, Sydney and Bridge were a bit harder to get because they were really aware of everything but they got Bridge and Sydney. The Operation Overdrive team minus Rose and Tyzonn were another team that was easy to pick off because they all clumped together on the path. They looked at their watches and decided to head to the team space.

_We are__  
__Yeah I said it__  
__We are__  
__You can call me Cesar__  
__In a dark Czar__  
__Please follow the leader__  
__So Eric B. we are__  
__Microphone fiend__  
__It's the return of the god__  
__Peace god...__  
__(Auh! Auh!)__  
__And ain't nobody fresher__  
__I'm in Mason__  
__(Ah!)__  
__Martin Margiela__  
__On the tape we're screamin'__  
__Fuck the other side, they jealous__  
__We got a banquette full the broads__  
__They got a table full of fellas... (?)__  
__And they ain't spending no cake__  
__They should throw they hand in__  
__'Cause they ain't got no spades...__  
__My whole team got dough__  
__So my banquette is lookin' like Millionaire's Row__  
_

Grant and Sarah were stationed at the entrance of the smallest clearing, making it the darkest and supposedly safest one. Sarah had her bow out with three arrows sitting in it, Grant poised with the sniper rifle waiting for people to start coming through. The first to come through was the Wild Force team who were pretty simple to pick off. What was left of the ninja team came through and Sarah got lucky because she was shooting three arrows at a time. They took out a few more small groups before heading over to the spot where the rest of their team was.

"_Time for the big finale" Sarah thought smirking_

_Life's a game but it's not fair__  
__I break the rules so I don't care__  
__So I keep doin' my own thing__  
__Walkin' tall against the rain__  
__Victory's within the mile__  
__Almost there, don't give up now__  
__Only thing that's on my mind__  
__Is who's gonna run this town tonight__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey__  
__(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)__  
__Hey-hey-hey-hey_

The clearing was surrounded by trees, one of the seven sat in each one surrounded the circle. The sniper rifles and most bows were away, there wasn't time for slow shots, and it was mostly blind shooting from here on in. Kelly through down the grenade that would cause the sound of a huge explosion, that would make everyone come running right into their trap. Sure enough they did just as we expected and as soon as they were all in we opened, fire it only took a few seconds to finish them all off and then teleported into the trees that were in front of the back porch of Tommy's house. We stood there as they stood waiting for the winning team to come out. Kat looked into the trees and pointed us out, the others stared and called us down but we just disappeared into columns of light.


	5. Decode

A/N: And I'm back! It's been a while I know, but I've been ridiculously motivated to work on this story lately. I'm blaming Baby Kitty, cuz I've been reading her stuff and now I'm like ooooo go write! This story is my baby because I really like playing with the idea that they're not perfect and that being a ranger has messed them up a bit. I am also going to be taking all of the chapters and fixing them up. Also if you want to see pictures of the kids/any outfits I imagine them, my deviantart is bpalmacci and my polyvore is Holdingoutforahero. Once again I own nothing that you notice.

_How can I decide what's right? _  
_ When you're clouding up my mind _  
_ I can't win your losing fight all the time _  
_ How can I ever own what's mine _  
_ When you're always taking sides _  
_ But you won't take away my pride _  
_ No not this time _  
_ Not this time _

_ How did we get here? _  
_ Well I used to know you so well_  
_ How did we get here? _  
_ Well I think I know _

_ The truth is hiding in your eyes _  
_ And its hanging on your tongue _  
_ Just boiling in my blood_  
_ But you think that I can't see _  
_ What kind of man that you are _  
_ If you're a man at all _  
_ Well I will figure this one out _  
_ On my own _  
_ (I'm screaming "I love you so")_  
_ On my own _  
_ (My thoughts you can't decode)_

_ How did we get here? _  
_ Well I used to know you so well, yeah_  
_ How did we get here? _  
_ Well I think I know _

_ Do you see what we've done? _  
_ We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _  
_ Do you see what we've done? _  
_ We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

When I came down to make breakfast that morning, Jeff was sitting at my kitchen table reading a copy of the Galactic News (a holographic newspaper that covered the major galaxies news and anything to do with the Galactic Council) and drinking a cup of coffee. I walked over, plucked the device he was reading the paper on out of his hands and then headed to the coffee pot, made my cup and began on breakfast.

"Tarmac 3 and Rashon were both attacked." Jeff said quietly

"Status?" i asked him as i read over a few things about KO-35 spaceship production

"Tarmac 3's forces were decimated, but they got some help. Relatively little damage was found on Rashon. They think whoever it was looking for the savage sword." He told me

"Would make sense. I'll get in touch with the Council, see what they know and see if whoever did this is who's heading here." I told him with a nod

The food was starting to smell good and she knew it was soon going to drag the rest of the kids out of bed.

"We need to talk about what happened at dinner last night." Jeff said matter of factly.

"No we don't. You really want to bring that kind of pain on them?" I asked looking at him like he had six heads.

"They have a right to know, you and I both know that." He told me as I began putting food on the table

"Sometimes I feel like you're too smart for how young you are."

"What kind of pain from what Aunt Kelly?" I heard Mac asked from behind me. She was standing on the stairs with Jacob, Grant and Sarah.

"Nothing sweetheart just come and eat." I told her sweetly, avoiding the glare I could feel Jeffery giving me.

"NO! If we're going to be a team you need to level with us. You need to tell us the truth." Sean said coming down the stairs

"Alright just come and sit down and eat first and I promise I'll tell you after you've eaten something." I said sternly.

Truth is I needed some time to stall, I didn't know what to tell them or how to say it. the truth was scary and horrible and I couldn't be blamed for wanting to shield them from it.

"Dammit Kelly just fucking tell us!" Sean yelled breaking the tense silence

"Look you're parents love you and they just want what's best for you, they don't want your lives to be what ours were like, riddled with violence, destruction, pain and most of all the guilt." I started

"But there was a real reason she sent us back to action and then told us to get out of there." Jeff said from my left

"They could have gotten really dangerous, and defiantly would have done what they threatened to. If you're parents ripped you're powers from you while morphed, like ripped the coin out of your morpher well, you'd um."I was cut off by Jeff

"We'd die alright! There I said it, our parents threatened to kill us. It's not like with them where they shared powers, you rip the powers out of a ranger while morphed and they die. It's painful as all hell and once it's started there's no reversing It." he told him, earning him a glare from me.

The room was silent for a few minutes and then they disappeared from the table in five flashes of colored light.

"I'll take white and pink, you get the others. I hope you're happy." I told him

"They needed to know, we both know that." He said before teleporting out in a flash of blue light

I teleported into the kitchen of my brother Jason's house only to hear crashing coming from the living room. Walking quickly into the room I saw my niece standing in front of her parents and hurling pure pink energy at both of them. Her parents held up a shield of pink and red energy, but I could see it starting to crack

"I hate you! I used to respect you and want to be like; I never want to see you two again! I hate you!"She screamed at them

I closed my eyes, tapped into my power and walked over to her, my energy canceling hers out.

"They wanted to kill us Auntie." She whispered to me

"I know sweetie, and the gets what's theirs eventually I promise." I told her before hitting the button on her communicator and sending her down to the power chamber

"Do you see what you've become? Do you see now the damage you caused?" I screamed, my focus going for a moment causing my energy to lash out at them and send them flying to the ground.

"This is your fault Kelly. You gave the kids those powers: you've dammed them to this life." Kat spat at me

"Dammed them huh? Dammed them? What about you who lied to them about everything, who hide the truth from them. I didn't realize that the powers we were given were damming. That the family we gained from them was something that dammed us" I told them before teleporting out of the house and over to Tommy and Kim's.

"Sean Andrew Oliver you get back here now" I heard my twin scream from above me. I walked over to the stairs ready to go up only to see Sean come bounding down them blindly. I caught him and moved him behind me.

"I knocked my mom out. Dad and I were screaming and then there was white light and mom just went out." He told me with a shaky voice. He was scared.

"It's okay kiddo. Your emotions are fueling your powers; you have no way to control them so they're lashing out. Teleport back to the chamber I'll be there soon" I told him

Tommy came stalking down the stairs Kim limping behind him. I ground my feet the green energy starting to crackle around my body.

"Where did he go?" Tommy asked me his voice a literal growl

"Somewhere safe. And I think I'm going to take them somewhere even safer, let you guys cool off." I said smirking before teleporting out

JEFFERY STEWART-PARK POV

I decided to start with Grant, he was the most volatile and his dad was a red, his mom a yellow. It just spelled bad situation. Teleporting into the house I found the three of them in the kitchen, Grant's parents at the table, Grant standing over them glowing red. Crossing the room I tapped into my powers and put my hand on his shoulder, canceling out both of our powers.

"Let's get out of here man." I told him softly

"I get that you're battle worn, I understand that you're worried about us fighting the fight you're supposed to be fighting instead. What I don't understand is that you want to leave Aunt Kelly to do it alone. She and Jeff told us, that if you had done it, we would have died. Refuse to take your powers back, kill your kids when they take up the mantles you're supposed to wear, and then leave your sister to get killed, makes a ton of sense for the people that are supposed to be the paradigm of good to come up with a plan like that. God I used to look up to you, I used to think you were everything. Now all I think of when I think of you is that you're not worth my time."Grant said his voice deadly calm

"I have to go check on Sarah, why don't you go check on Jake." I told him

He nodded at me and then disappeared in a column of red light.

"I really hope you guys are happy." I told them before teleporting to Sarah's house.

When the blue light faded from around me I was in Sarah's living room. She was sitting with her parents, her powers were calm and there was no screaming. I should have expected it.

"Aunt Kelly send you?"She asked me

"Yeah. Grant is getting Jake, Aunt Kell got Mac and Sean, those two are bound to be the most dangerous, plus between Aunt Kim, Aunt Kat, Uncle Jason, and Uncle Tommy who knows what could happen. You ready to go?" I asked her

She nodded and then got up and started to head to the door way I was standing in just before we teleported out she turned and looked back at them.

"Would you have let them do it?" She asked them

"If you had left us no other choice, yes." Uncle Billy responded

Sarah turned away from them the tears already slipping down her face and lifted her communicator up.

"I'll follow in a bit, might as well go see mine." I told her before we both disappeared.

GRANT DeSANTOS POV

The red light was suddenly gone and I was in Jake's room. I heard a crash from downstairs and ran from the room, checking the kitchen and living room before finding the three Taylor's in the dining room.

"How could you let them do that? I mean what the hell is your problem? It's not supposed to be us doing your jobs!" Jake was screaming, glowing black and throwing his hands around. Crossing the room in three strides I put my hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Dude let's get out of here. They're not worth it." I told him, glaring at my Aunt and Uncle.

"Yeah man, you're right." He said spitting the words at his parents before nodded and lifting his communicator and teleporting out, me a second later.

JEFFERY STEWART-PARK POV

My house was quite when I got there; my parents were probably out in the back yard. I walked over to the fridge, grabbed a glass of wine and walked out onto the porch. My parents had always been good about letting, me do things like drink because they knew that everything I knew about the power had made me older. More like one of them than my cousin's. I took a seat in between them and for about five minutes none of us spoke.

"You come here to yell Jeffery?" my father (Adam) asked me

"No sir. You and Papa know I'm not the yelling type. I'll leave that to Seany and Kenzie. I just need to know, would you have let them do it?"I asked. Sarah and I were a lot alike, clam and logical.

"Yes. Son you have to understand it's for the best. We had hoped because you had been adopted you would be spared, but the power wants what it wants. Maybe we shouldn't have let Kelly teach you so much about it." my father said quietly

"We get it, really all of us do. You're worried and tiered of fighting, and you're afraid of losing us, but density can't be avoided." I said darkly

"We're not worried about losing you, no one's died permanently. We're worried about the life affecting you badly. I was twelve and I'm still dealing with the things that happened." Papa said sadly

"Well you won't have to worry anymore, because as far as I'm concerned I don't have parents anymore." I said bitterly, standing up and teleporting out and into the living room at Aunt Kelly's. Everyone was sitting around, mostly crying and looking mad. Aunt Kelly crossed the room to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay?" she asked me

"Yeah you know other than telling my parents that as far as I'm concerned I don't have any parents." I said shaking

"We're gonna take a trip you guys." Kelly said, her eyes dancing with mischief.


	6. Interlude: Sins of the Falcon

A/N; So I know I said I would be updating Pink Is Out first but this just kinda took off after watching the Dark Knight. I have no idea if I'll be doing more than one or two of these, presently I only have this and one for Jason that will be called Sins of the Lion and then one called Realizations of the Crane. Also a poll is up for this story on my page, please take a look at it :) Anyways onward we go and as normal I own nothing that you notice.

"_You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain"_

Tommy Oliver liked to believe that he was a good person. Despite his ill beginning as a Power Ranger, Tommy had become something of a legend in the ranger world. As much as the Power had brought him the greatest things in his life, a close knit family, his wife and soul mate, a son who was everything Tommy had ever hoped for, and something that had at one time brought him and his twin Kelly together. In his later years though Tommy became tiered; tiered of the fighting and the arguing, tiered of the responsibility of the world being on his shoulders. Being the heir of Zordon wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.

Tommy remembered when he and Kelly lived in LA, the way they would always fight. It was more like they were bitter enemies than twins. When they moved to Angel Grove it kept on a bit, and got even worse when he became a Ranger. Kelly was mad because she knew he was hiding something and he refused to tell her. She knew he was sneaking out all the time and even though she covered for him, he still refused to tell her. He also knew that there was another reason, one the twins had never spoken about. When they first made the move Kelly didn't really have friends. She was dark and bitchy and tough, she was an LA girl and Angel Grove was the complete opposite. Tommy had friends almost right away, and he never included Kelly. He hadn't meant to be mean, he had wanted to keep her safe, but Tommy knew Kelly had never really forgiven him, even all these years later.

It had been Tommy and Jason's decision to shield their children from the Power. It had been their decision to stop visiting the planet that was left to them, to hide the truth about who they were and what they could do from them. The decision had caused problems and all the sudden the close and comfortable relationship he and his twin had fallen into since their Ninja days was gone. She didn't say it, no she never would but he could tell Kelly had never actually felt like she belonged. She watched the way we all found love with a longing look, and had always felt bound to the duty. Sure I had worn the most colors but we had been on the same amount of teams and she was always ready for more. When the kids started getting older she pushed teaching them more, she had made valid points as well, but we had been stubborn and finally Kelly had just done it. Told us she was taking the six nine year olds up to our Uncle John's cabin for two weeks as a treat and really took them off planet to see our Aunt Dulcea and started training them. Then she had worn Justin down and he let her teach Jeff everything there was to know about the Power. The twins were always fighting about it; Kelly didn't understand that they just wanted to protect them. All she saw was destiny and that they were part of a legacy.

Tommy Oliver had tried desperately to protect his son but he failed. Kelly handed him the power coin and that was it. Everything he had worked for since Sean's birth gone in an instant. Then this morning happened and Tommy was sure he'd never get his son back. Sean had arrived in a shock of white teleportation energy, glowing so bright white he was sure now he knew exactly how Billy had felt that day in the command center. Kim had tried to move over to him but she walked right into a force field of white energy. He was screaming about how we had threatened to kill him and how we were cowards and all of these other things my twin must have put in his head. The two of us were screaming and Kim was crying, begging Sean to listen to what we had to say. In a burst of energy there was white and Kim was on the floor. Sean had been out of my bedroom in a flash and by the time I had gotten down the stairs my son was gone and my twin stood in his place. She was seething green, just like white was pouring out of me.

Tommy Oliver used to believe he was a good person, but lately he was starting to think a differently. He had threatened to kill his son, made his sister so disgusted with him that she teleported him and the rest of their siblings to the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Tommy Oliver used to believe he was doing the right thing, now he wasn't so sure.


End file.
